monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Manny Taur
'''Manny Taur '''is the son of the minotaur and a school bully who picks on Jackson Jekyll and the little devil boy. His first big apperance was in Miss Infearmation and his second big apperance was in Abominable Impression. He is voiced by Audu Paden. Personality Manny is tough and a bully. He was seen picking on Jackson Jekyll in Miss Infearmation and was heard to be bullying Howleen Wolf in Abbey Bominable's Diary. However he's afraid of his sister Minnie and people who tell her his recent misbehavings so he is not a hardcore bully. He does not like being called a "bull". Classic Monster In Greek mythology, the Minotaur was a creature with the head of a bull on the body of a man or, as des cribed by Roman poet Ovid, "part man and part bull". He dwelt at the center of the Cretan Labyrinth, which was an elaborate maze-like construction designed by the architect Daedalus and his son Icarus, on the command of King Minos of Crete. The Minotaur was eventually killed by the Athenian hero Theseus. Relationships Family Manny is the son of the Minotaur. He has a sister named Minnie whom he fears, but otherwise nothing is known. Friends Manny Taur has not yet been shown to have any friends. Romance Manny Taur has not been revealed to like or date anyone as of yet, he was seen walking outside Monster High arm-in-arm with a purple animal girl, both looking happily at each other...Though at Draculara's Sweet 1600 party, he was later shot with one of Cupid's love arrows and fell in love with Slow-Moe in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?. However this love was only temporary and only lasted until Frankie smashed the bow. Physical Description Being the son of the minotaur, Manny is half-bull, half-man in his appearance. Manny also has a nose ring and wears red shirt with a labyrinth printed on it, and gray jeans. He has sandy blonde hair and is quite muscular. Appearances *Miss Infearmation - Manny picks on Jackson for being a normie. *Abominable Impression - Manny chases the devil boy, but is thrown into wall by Abbey. *Fright On! - Manny is seen chasing the devil boy through the halls and in the creepateria saying "Yeah, you better run didn't I tell you I hate red". He almost runs into Headmistress Bloodgood and Administrator Van Hellscream but the lunch lady stops him with a ladle. He also appers in the auditorium, about to take a seat, when Spectra phases through him, Manny shudders soon afterwards. *Dodgeskull - Manny refuses to let the zombies play on his dodgeskull team and is subsequently challenged by Ghoulia Yelps to a match to decide who of them will be the permanent dodgeskull captain. Using her brains and cheating a little, Ghoulia wins, much to Manny's distress. *Ghosts with Dirty Faces - Manny seemingly was threatening HooDude, who seemed 'surprisingly' unconcerned. He was also a backgrounder in some webisodes, including Falling Spirits, in which he and several other background students hurried away from Cleo and the Fear Squad when they tried to promote their video. Other appearances of him include "HooDoo You Like?", "Daydream of the Dead" and "Super Fan", the latter in which he is watching a game of casketball. Meta Timeline *January 19, 2011: The name Manny Taur was requested for a trademark *June 16, 2011: Manny appears for the first time in the webisodes. Gallery manny-bullying-jackson.png|Manny bullying Jackson. Manny-Taur.png|A brief appearance of Manny in Falling Spirits episode. Frankie and Manny.jpg|Frankie Stein and Manny Taur Abbey saves frankies bolts by violetsorenson998-d48j4n1.jpg|Abbey Throws Manny... hard. SpectraSources.png|Spectra floats through Manny Manny-Moe.png|Manny Taur seen dancing with Slow-Moe in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" IMG_0028.PNG IMG_0036.PNG Notes *Although Manny wears a red shirt, he says that he hates the color red. This is based on the urban myth that bulls charge at the color red. *In "Fright On!" it is mentioned that minotaurs and centaurs have a rivalry similar to vampires and werewolves or freshwater and saltwater monsters. Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Characters Without Dolls